


Cavia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ghiaccio [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Human Experimentation, POV First Person, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: In un futuro apocalittico, Barbara si trova prigioniera come cavia.Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.Prompt: 25. Porte scorrevoliFandom: BatmanPersonaggi: Barbara; Dr. FriezeNumero parole: 293.Titolo: Cavia





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

  
  


Cavia

 

Guardo le porte scorrevoli e automatiche chiudersi una dopo l’altra, imprigionandomi in questa struttura, man mano che vengo trascinata dalla mano metallica del robot in questo corridoio, che mi sembra un lungo tubo fluorescente.

Attraversare quelle porte, uscire da questo bunker, sarebbe stata la mia unica speranza. Presto gli esperimenti saranno completi e non so cosa diventerò.

Se anche riuscirò a varcare quelle porte scorrevoli per il mondo radioattivo che mi aspetta là fuori, non troverò nessun insediamento di sopravvissuti che vorrà ospitarmi. Si precludono le mie possibilità di avere una dimora.

Eppure, nonostante tutto, vorrei andare là fuori. Non m’interessa se l’aria è irrespirabile, vorrei vedere ciò che resta del sole, sentire delle sensazioni sulla pelle, essere libera.

Voci metalliche si mischiano al pesante eco metallico dei passi del robot, mentre guardo aprirsi una porta scorrevole di metallo che ci porta in un altro ambiente.

“Obbedirai. Cessa le tue rimostranza, desisti dai tuoi intenti” mi ordina il robot. Ignorando ogni volta che mi agito, raggiungendolo inutilmente calci e pugni.

Sento freddo, visto che sono nuda, infatti i miei seni sbattono dolorosamente contro le mie ginocchia, ma ad essere così sfregata mi brucio al contempo, ho il respiro accelerato.

Vengo stesa con la forza su un sedile in mezzo al laboratorio, altre braccia metalliche ed altri robot mi circondano.

Se avessi un fucile laser, questi bastardi vedrebbero! Soprattutto il Dr. Freeze.

Mi sfugge un gemito vedendo la porta del laboratorio che scorre e lugubremente si chiude. Segnando così la mia fine, sarò sempre e solo una cavia.

“Bene, Barbara, è il momento di ricominciare…” dice il dottore, mentre una serie di tubi si conficcano nella mia carne, facendomi urlare di dolore fino allo stremo.

Il sangue e la sofferenza mi oscurano la vista.


	2. Il titolo di un libro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Lista 1: 26. Titolo.  
> Fandom: Batman.  
> Parole: 369.  
> Titolo: Il titolo di un libro.

Il titolo di un libro

 

Ricordo un libro che mi leggeva mio padre quando ero bambina.

Uno dei pochissimi ricordi che ho mantenuto di quando il mondo aveva ancora una parvenza di normalità, per quanto potesse esserlo quando sei nato a Gotham. Mio padre era un poliziotto, mia madre era già morta, ero spesso sola, eppure mi sembrava di essere felice.

In realtà ricordo poco della trama di quel libro, quello che mi è rimasto impresso è il _titolo_.

Un titolo che non fa altro che ripetersi nella mia mente, mentre sono rinchiusa in questo lungo tubo di vetro. Mi sento mancare l’aria in questo luogo angusto, so che stanno venendo sperimentate ‘medicine’ su di me, quelle che servono per combattere le nuvole malattie dovute alle radiazioni. Anche la moglie del dottore ne è caduta vittima.

Perciò cerco di concentrarmi su cos’altro ricordo di quel libro. Forse il protagonista era un ragazzino di nome Pip, anche se a ripensarci sembra improbabile. Ripensandoci mi viene in mente un uomo pipistrello, ma sarebbe ancora più strano.

Il ronzio delle macchine mi risuona nella testa, per colpa dei tubi non posso neanche cadere in ginocchio.

Una cosa che so per certo è che il protagonista era di sesso maschile e si ritrovava chiuso in un baccello.

Scariche elettriche mi annebbiano i pensieri, grido… Non faccio altro che urlare per un tempo che mi sembra infinito. Cessano solo per dare spazio ai gas che invadono l’ambiente, tossisco, cercò di trattenere il fiato. Mi bruciano gli occhi, le scariche elettriche mi hanno provata e la tosse m’impedisce di continuare a non respirare. Iniziò ad ansimare, lotto per riempire d’aria i miei polmoni.

Quando finisce tutto vengo pervasa da un senso di sollievo. Aria, aria pura e respirabile finalmente!

Finalmente i tubi si ritirano, cado in ginocchio. Non riesco a pensare in maniera lucida.

Quello che intravedo fuori è un monitor? Forse, emana una luce azzurra. Sembra così bella… Mi-mi sento calda…

Cosa è successo? Stavo pensando al mio nome, forse… Gemo di dolore, mentre una pelliccia ricopre il mio intero corpo.

Forse pensavo ad un caveau, o magari ai pipistrelli. Tutto è così nebbioso, però ricordo un titolo.

Sì! Era il titolo di un libro!

Il titolo era “Esperimento”.

 


	3. La fuga

La fuga

 

Mi tocco il petto e grido fino a farmi andare via la voce, non soltanto per colpa della pelliccia che mi sono ritrovata addosso. C’è qualcosa di ancor più terribilmente sbagliata, ho contato otto capezzoli, mentre i miei seni non ci sono più.

Con una ritrovata superforza riesco a far esplodere il vetro di questo tubo in cui mi ritrovo, cado fuori e vedo che dai macchinari iniziano ad alzarsi delle sirene. Urlando li spacco uno dopo l’altro, ogni luce e rumore cessa, mentre dalle lamiere si inizia ad alzare del fumo.

Mi accorgo che non ho bisogno di vedere per orientarmi, troppi odori aggrediscono le mie narici.

Cerco di camminare, ma mi ritrovo a cadere a gattoni, non riesco a muovermi in nessun altro modo.

I miei ricordi sono diventati inutili, nebbiosi stanno scolorendo e scomparendo, così come la mia capacità di stare ritta in piedi. Sfondo a testate la porta di metallo e si mise a correre lungo il corridoio, distruggendo i robot sulla strada, demolendo le diverse pareti di metallo.

Riesco a vedermi finalmente riflessa controluce in una delle superfici di metallo, o almeno mi sembra sia così… Inizio ad avere delle visioni, ho una sola certezza: quella è una pelliccia.

Mi rendo conto che il mio corpo ignudo ha poco di umano, le mie braccia e gambe sembrano delle zampe, sotto le mie ‘dita’, leggermente più corte, con sotto dei cuscinetti.

Sento dei passi alle mie spalle, ricominciò a correre più forte di prima, guaendo, le sue unghie nere erano spesse e scure.

Qualcosa di soffice si dimena insieme a me: una lunga coda soffice.

Non riesco a respirare, sono costretta ad ansimare con la lingua di fuori. Finalmente riesco a uscire da questo dannato laboratorio ammuffito.

Sento… capisco finalmente cosa sento.

Mi allontano dalla mia prigionia da sola, senza mappa, braccata, in un mondo in cui nessuno mi aiuterà. E sono abbastanza sicura di essere in calore…

                                                                                                                                                            


End file.
